leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
盖伦/游戏技巧
技能使用 * health regeneration is greatly increased due to his passive, . This only activates if he can avoid receiving champion damage for 9 seconds, granting him exceptional sustainability in lane, and minions don't stop his regen. * makes him a powerful chaser, easily closing the gap and silencing enemies before they can cast a slow or any debuff. It can also be used to make a swift escape since removes slows. * can be used effectively to push lanes, as this ability also affects structures (turrets and inhibitors). *Using to catch up with, silence, and deal damage to a fleeing champion is the perfect precursor to a killing blow with . * can be lethal in early game fights, especially after getting his ultimate. deals good continuous damage to enemies. speed boost is good for chasing enemies. also does extra damage based on how much health the enemy has missing * best starting skill is , as it can be used to last-hit, silence, speed himself up, remove slows, reset autoattacks and has very high burst damage at early levels. * and mix well for a powerful chasing, and escape combo. The speed boost from letting you get into, or out of range, while the damage reduction of allows you to take reduced damage from nearby minions and enemies when chasing or escaping. * Because of strong early game damage from , lanes well with a partner with an early game stun such as or . *Unlike other abilities, remains active when is stunned because it is not a channeled spell. *With some points into , can easily farm and push minions with it. * is main source of damage, but has a significant cooldown and long duration to maximize its damage. Make sure you activate properly or you will be left being fairly ineffectual in combat while it cooldowns. *Beware that can be blocked by and its damage depends on the enemy champion's magic resistance and health. * can be activated during on an enemy at low hp. This will cause to immediately end his spin and cast if the target is in range. 物品使用 *A common rune page for is going for total armor penetration build. With maxed Quintessences and Marks, will deal good damage on early game allowing for a quick first blood in a duo lane or using , as his lane phase is strongly dependent on his ability to hit enemy champs with and . *Armor/magic resistance runes are also recommended, for tankiness. * has no ability costs, making cooldown reduction items very strong. He also has high AD ratios, making building AD viable. ** is a good early item for him. It can later be built into , which is very effective on . *Rushing armor penetration items will allow to scale a lot more effectively mid and late game. * is a good choice when facing an enemy with high magic damage (e.g. ). *As benefits from critical strike, items such as increase the ability's damage output as well as his basic attack. **All of the stats from benefits and , making it a very viable option for garen. * does not get any bonuses from ability power, rendering it completely useless on him. He can, however, choose between damage and off-tank roles, having excellent affinities for both of them. He does, however, benefit from magic penetration such as , due to dealing a high amount of base magic damage. **Tank items can make an effective off-tank in combination with . Also, can work really well with and items like can make an off-tank Garen a serious threat. **However, Garen's lack of hard crowd control makes it difficult for him to fulfill the main tank role, making him just a disrupter off-tank. * , , and are excellent items for to make use of the passive in . * is an excellent health item for , as it provides some attack damage and a powerful slow to help stick to his target. It also synergizes well with . * and synergize with , easily allowing him to regenerate aprox. 1% of his health each second. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * damage output is very high early game; avoid early confrontations. *Harass in lane every few seconds, if possible, to minimize the effect of . **Ranged champions can easily stop with an autoattack (unless goes farther back, which has him give up last-hits) and farm in lane while a safe distance from him - they generally also have abilities to let them keep away from even if he charges at them. Ranged carries in particular will scale far stronger than in this situation, avoiding his early-game advantages while securing their own late-game advantages. **The passive of can completely disable if you harass him constantly. *Avoid going into a brush that does not have a ward in it if Garen's current whereabouts are unknown. players have a tendency to hide in bushes, due to the synergy between his silence from and damage from . * is a cooldown based champion. However, all of his ability cooldowns are very high. Try to attack him when they are on cooldown. *Be very cautious when low on health and is off cooldown. *It is often worth the investment to purchase armor to counter high physical damage. *Like most melee champions, is quite vulnerable to ranged harassment. **But because of his really high damage and the fact that most ranged champs are squishy, at lvl 6 he can burst them down instantly. So if the ranged champ doesn't get a good advantage over him, he will melt anyway. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies